oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bell Q. Dan
; | birthday = May 1st | status = Alive | residence = (former) (former, temporary) | alias = | bounty = | medal = | emblem = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Sai Sai no Mi | dfename = Size-Size Fruit | dfmeaning = Size | dftype = Paramecia }} Bell Q. Dan,Expanding Dawn: Dan is introduced. is a rookie Pirate and . Having spent the majority of his life in , Dan is set on exploring the ends of the and finding . Ironically enough, he has shown distaste in the label of pirates and by extension, the title of “Pirate King” that most want to achieve. Rather, he wants to fulfill a promise to himself.Expanding Dawn: Dan affirms the purpose of his trip through a note he left his parents. As a newly-fledged pirate, Dan has no crew and it is unknown whether he hopes to pursue his goals by his lonesome or not. Appearance Gallery Personality Relationships Family Bell Q. Vaughn: Due to the nature of his father’s previous job which involved the Marines, it can be easily assumed that the two have a bad relationship, if there even is one to start with due to Dan’s sudden disappearance. While Vaughn doesn’t condone Dan’s decision to suddenly leave, and break the law in any type of way, deep down, he respects Dan for following his wish. Dan admires his father, despite not ever stating it and derives his morals from him and his mother. When Dan lived in Kyuka, he would get screamed at a lot, and jokingly states that he was raised in a household where “abuse” was the norm. He finds his father’s constant screaming, worry and cursing, annoying. Yet the latter is something he, himself developed. Grace: Out of his two parents, Dan has a much more amicable relationship with his mother. Due to her less active persona, he found it easier to talk to her. When Dan suddenly left Kyuka, leaving only a note, she was confused and disappointed, almost even crying. This shows that the two care for each other deeply. Grandmother: Pirates Groff: The first person Dan met on his voyage, initially, the two didn’t get along. In fact, when Groff found Dan on the coast of Little Garden, he tried to eat him. Though, after a showing of courage, their relationship would take a sudden turn as Groff would become Dan’s mentor, teaching him everything there is to know about Devil Fruits and combat so he could survive in the seas. Having lived together for a year, the two are quite close, even owing favors to each other. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Devil Fruit History Past Dan was born in 1561 to Bell Q. Vaughn and Grace, and has, since birth, lived in where his parents work as hoteliers.Expanding Dawn: Dan is introduced. Embracing Adventure One night, during the year of 1577, Dan, who had spent the entirety of his life in Kyuka Island, decided to leave the island, in search of a challenge as well as something unfamiliar. He tiptoes across the house, writing a note to his parents, where he explained that he had to change his life and do the impossible, and that for that, he hopes his parents forgive him. Grabbing some provisions from the house, Dan makes his exit to the island’s dock. When he arrives at the dock, several minutes later, Dan is surprisingly greeted by his grandmother, who miraculously knew that the boy would pull something like this.Expanding Dawn: Dan encounters his grandmother as he departs from Kyuka. Instead of ostracizing him for it, or informing his parents, she asks for a goodbye, before handing the boy a Devil Fruit and disguising it as a banana,Expanding Dawn: Dan's grandmother gives him the Sai Sai no Mi in case he "gets hungry on the seas". his father’s favorite. A couple of hours later, Dan finds himself sailing the seas of Paradise in a small banana boat, and he feels like time has passed extremely slow. Eventually, due to the sun and the conditions, he gets hungry and decides to eat the fruit his grandmother gave him. Swallowing it whole, Dan soon realizes he made a mistake as the aftertastes start kicking and later, his body begins to transform randomly, expanding in size, which causes him to nearly die at sea.Expanding Dawn: Dan eats the Sai Sai no Mi in an attack of hunger and almost drowns because of it. Luckily, he was unknowingly close to an island, and somehow manages to make it to the coast, his body still transformed. Knocked out, Dan is found by the only inhabitant of the island, a Giant by the name of Groff, who captures him and attempts to eat him.Expanding Dawn: Dan meets Groff As Dan hears the roars of several animals, he comes to the realization that he’s in Little Garden. Trying to save face, he explains to Groff how he ended up on the island, and Groff then tells him that he ate a Devil Fruit but that he’d still eat him. Not knowing what else to do, Dan releases himself from Groff’s grasp and punches him with an expanded fist.Expanding Dawn: Dan assaults Groff with the powers of the Sai Sai no Mi. While this doesn’t cause much damage, the showing of bravery was enough to change the giant’s mind. Groff then convinces Dan to make a deal with him. He would train Dan for an entire year until the Log Pose set to the next island and in exchange, when Dan got out of Little Garden, he would do a favor for Groff. Realizing that he had no way out of this, Dan agreed and his training begins.Expanding Dawn: Dan agrees to train under Groff, in exchange for a favor. Quotes Major Battles Trivia *Dan's image was colored by User:Nearó Unlimited. References Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Explorers Category:Paradise Characters Category:Rookies